As belt presses which perform dewatering by use of a filter cloth wound around rolls, there are a type of belt press including many rolls which are arranged vertically and horizontally and around which a filter cloth is wound, a type of belt press equipped with a pressure applying device in which a filter cloth is wound around a large-diameter roll, and is pressed from above by using a pressure applying belt or a pressure applying roll, and other types. Patent Literature 1 discloses a belt press in which a filter cloth wound around a periphery of a center roll is folded back with a pressure applying roll. Then, the folded portion of the filter cloth is wound around the center roll again with pressure applying rolls interposed between the doubled portions of the filter cloth, and transmits tension to the pressure applying rolls to adjust applied pressure.